Converged infrastructure is meant to provide computer networks that are managed as one unit rather than as separate components. Such components may include various networked devices, such as servers, and interconnect devices to facilitate communication among the networked devices, as well as between networked devices and various users or administrators. The interconnect devices in such an infrastructure may include network switches, for example. Converged infrastructure presents the promise of simple out-of-box setup of computing components, including servers, storage, networking and management appliances.